


Bob the Builder

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [8]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Gen, Wevember, bob the builder - Freeform, can he fix it, cya gets trapped in the studio, harin being the group's handyman, harin fixing doorknobs, harin needs a break, why do they keep breaking doorknobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Harin is ONEWE's go-to handyman but the man needs a break
Series: wevember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bob the Builder

“Harin hyung!”

Dongmyeong ran towards the older male, in his hands a small metal object.

“Did you guys break the door handle again?”

“Yeah…” Dongmyeong pouted. “Giwook is stuck in the studio.”

Harin sighed and shook his head. He grabbed the door handle from Dongmyeong’s hands and rushed to the studio.

“Hyung is that you?” Cya could be heard banging at the door.  
“You okay in there?”

“Yeah… Just stuck.”

Harin had no choice but to break the door down. Thanks to his strength, the door went down with a crash and Cya managed to get out of the studio.

“Thanks, hyung, but now the door-”

Harin looked down at the door and rubbed his face. Looks like he’s gonna have to stay and fix the door again.

\---

“Is Harin not back yet?” Yonghoon asked back at the dorms.

Giwook shook his head. "He had to fix the door first, not sure what he's doing now."

Yonghoon huffed. It was getting dark outside. He got up and grabbed his coat.

"I'm gonna go see Harin, you guys keep an eye on the dorm."

"Will do," was what Dongmyeong said before Yonghoon headed out.

It was twilight and the streets were almost bare. Yonghoon hummed a soft tune to himself as he made his way to the company building. Many trainees and staff were still present there, so it wasn’t entirely deserted.

“Do you know where Harin is?” Yonghoon asked a staff member.

“I think he’s in the band room,” she said. Yonghoon thanked her before he headed to the band room.

“Hey, Harin?” the moment he entered, he was greeted by the sound of drumming. And there Harin was, at his drum set and focused on them. It was then he realized that Yonghoon was present and stopped for a moment.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Yonghoon replied. “It’s getting late, why are you still practising?”

Harin shrugged. “After fixing the door, Leedo hyung came in and asked me to fix some things and I just wanted to practice after that,” he explained.

Yonghoon sighed and shook his head.

“It’s getting late you know.”

Harin pouted. “Can I just stay here for a while? I still want to practice for a bit.”

Yonghoon couldn’t say no, it was something that he can't bring himself to do. But he didn’t want Harin to tire himself out either.

“Please, Harin? You might wear yourself out. We still can practice tomorrow.”

Harin sighed. “I just don’t want anyone to ask me to fix something for a while, I’m tired,” he explained, finally telling the truth.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Yonghoon said. “We can always have someone else fix things, you should’ve said something.”

Harin scratched his nape. “I’m just getting tired of fixing door handles,” he said bashfully.

Yonghoon smiled and took harin by the arm, bringing him back to the dorms and explaining things to the others. In the end, Harin had slept immediately the moment his body hit the bed, feeling unbothered by the presence of the others. He deserved rest, after all, being the band’s muscle and handyman.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this one was a bit weird and made no sense but oh well


End file.
